No Innocence-Levi x OC x Petra x Erwin-PART 6
by OPoF1991
Summary: Petra rethinks her past with Levi up until that uneventful day when he breaks her heart.


Author's Note: Contains mild sex. Don't like, don't read.

Day 4

The shades were shut, glassware was shattered, and furniture was tossed and turned around the apartment showing the visible cracks and the wood through the torn wallpaper. Sniffling and sobbing in a corner of her living room Petra sat holding an arm tightly around her legs pressing them against her chest, and her other arm dangling over her head, dried black streaks was caked upon her face. It felt like someone took hold of her heart and ripped it out, stomping endlessly on it until it was nothing more than mush. Petra's eyes were sore and no more tears could be shed.

Her lover, the one whom promised her the world, betrayed her in any way possible. When they would be together _he_ would whisper sweet words to her, while they made love _he_ held her tightly in his arms and tell her how much he loved her, _he _promised her that her time living at these slums would not last long that he would buy a place for them to live in, it's just that she needs to show it, show how much she wants to be with Levi. Devoted to his word Petra worked endlessly for hours with no breaks at time.

Petra would wake up an extra hour in the morning just so she could spend some time with him before employees arrived just to clean or make sweet tender love with him. However with the cleaning Levi would insult her with how the way things looked afterwards. _He _praised her tea, saying that it was much better than his own wife's, her dress taste was so seductive and the way they shaped her curves is rather outstanding, unlike his wife.

_His wife_…

_The ugly whore…_

_She didn't make him happy._

Nights while he stayed with the ginger haired assistant, Levi would compare Petra's love making to that of the beautiful ocean waves, while his wife's was like a trotting handicap horse—whatever that means—Petra would just chuckle at how the way he insulted his wife. He would spend days here happily watching television with his ginger haired girlfriend or doing the best he can with cleaning up Petra's apartment. Then destruction would befall him when his wife would call, and their evening would be destroyed because of that one simple phone call.

During one of their alone times in the office when there was no sex involved Levi would talk to Petra about how his wife no longer made him happy, she was just there to make sure food is on the table, clothes are clean and folded, and the house is kept clean; he often compared her to a dog always obeying his orders, she would pounce on him with excitement because either he's been gone all day or for many days on end, and she smelt horrid, and she gained about 70 pounds through the years together (i.e. Levi is just being over dramatic). She wasn't the same as when he first married her, yes, Levi praised her kindness and devotion to him, but shouldn't a beautiful heart like [Name]'s match the outside appearance as well? That is when Petra vowed to Levi she would look gorgeous for him no matter how demanding he is when it comes to cleaning or other house duties are.

Petra enjoyed the many weeks away from the office while Levi and her went off to some exotic location overseas. Showing off her trim body through a small bikini that Levi would eventually rip off and force himself upon her. They acted like a married couple and people did say they make the most gorgeous couple which excited the adulterous lovers; though Levi didn't show it on the outside. Not once did Levi bring up or even thought about his hardworking wife that stayed at home alone wishing that she was at some beautiful beach with Levi drinking these delicious alcoholic beverages—sadly for Levi he had to drink alcohol because they didn't have tea at the bar—and making sweet love to him for hours on end and recording sex videos on his phone that they both watched afterwards and take pictures of their lower regions.  
>There was a few times when Levi would send his wife on vacation, saying she deserves a "treat" away from home and him, but in reality he wanted Mrs. Ackerman out of the house so he could show his ginger haired lover the life of luxury; he even allowed her to drive [Name]'s car and often time when they were together in Levi's wife's car they have sex, on the driver's side, on the passenger side, in the back and on the car upon the hood. Petra deserve that life and she thought that [Name] doesn't deserve neither Levi, and that fabulous life. Yes, [Name] was a well educated woman, that got her degree but all she did was sleep with her former boss and married him a year after her graduation and didn't get paid to do it, Petra worked hard and she thought she deserved it more then the soon-to-be-Ex-Mrs. Ackerman.<p>

There would be times when both Petra and Levi would argue and Petra would cry herself to sleep knowing that he's in the arms of another woman. Eventually the next day they would apologize to one another and vow never to fight with one another again. Then when Levi and his wife fought he would disappeared for days on end, and once he returned back to her, Levi would blame his wife and she would gladly agree that it was all her fault, he was forced to make a vow to her never to fight, but he always broke it.

Levi would often take time off work to buy Petra new clothes, spending hundreds of dollars on her watching her put on outfit after outfit though he seemed irritable and bored he actually did enjoyed it. Often times he would lead her to the lingerie store where he would buy the most seductive clothing that his wife would never wear and often times it led the cheating husband and his mistress to having sex in the changing room. They are fully aware that Petra could get pregnant because Levi didn't use protection and Petra wasn't on the pill, but that didn't matter to them having a child together would be one of the good reasons for Levi to leave his wife.

And that is when they planned….

They planned somehow to rid Mrs. Ackerman…

So the two star-crossed lovers could be together finally…

He broke promises to his wife, he would cancel the hotels and reservations a day before they leave because he didn't feel like going. Levi wouldn't buy her new clothing, nor praised her beauty like he did Petra. He treated his wife cold and ignore her because she embarrassed him, he wouldn't take her out to dinner anymore nor take walks together along the park nor the busy streets; Levi would just simply treat his wife like some slave and Petra like his wife.

Or so she thought…

After calling endlessly and texting him to see what has happened to him, this is what he responded with when he finally answered the phone.

|_"UGH!"_|

| _"HN! Don't stop!" "Oh God! Don't stop!"_ |

| _"Aaah! Right there! Yes right there, [Name]!"_ _"Damn it! Fuck! I love you, [Name]! I love you so...much! More than Petra!"_ |

Petra groans loudly, clinching her short hair tightly with her free hand. It just seemed like the whore on the other side just took away Petra's future husband and now she lost him forever. All the promises of getting a big gorgeous penthouse, where Petra could walk around showing nearly all her curves and eventually have two children with Levi: A boy and a girl. However, it seems like that's all over now.

Levi was taken away from her very grasp…

By his own wife.


End file.
